161507←←
A secret teaser video uploaded July of 2015, presumably on July 4th. It consists mainly of several lines that hint at events from the upcoming update; there was only sound, so the video is completely black throughout its 48 seconds of length. Its existence was hinted with a strange post by Sable Lynn on the FNaFb subreddit called End of the Century that contained a coded message: "WVVoU01HTkViM1pNTTJ4MlpGaFNNVXh0U214TWVsWk1aVmhhTWxkdGFISldiVGt6" Below it were the letters "B64 x3". "B64" was a hint for the type of encryption used to obfuscate the message, and "x3" was a way of telling it needed to be translated three times. Finding out this, the users in the subreddit were able to decode the message, which was the link to an unlisted video in Sable's Youtube channel. The title of this video was also a hint, in this case if one were to unscramble the numbers they could make out a date: 16-07-15, or July 16 of 2015. This was the release date of FNaFb3 Act 3. This video was later made viewable by anyone without the need to decode the link. Transcription [Falling Down from the REMASTERED TRACKS ROCKMAN ZERO Physis album begins playing] Freddy: i never cared about justice, and i don't recall ever calling myself a hero. i have always only fought for the people i believe in. i won't hesitate! if an enemy appears in front of me, i will destroy it! B.B. is heard laughing Vile: NO! IMPOSSIBLE! Chica: Devour my hot bird ass Freddy by Toad from the Super Mario franchise Freddy: freddy fuckboy is back. and he's ready to go on his summer vacation Freddy(echoed): you didn't get gud. you stole it. it was a mere counterfeit Splash Woman: guess who, fazfucker Foxy: HE'S NOT EVEN FUCKING HERE Chica: Devour my hot bird ass Splash Woman fades out and video ends Explanation Despite being perhaps rather confusing, each part of the teaser has a reason to be: # The music, a remix of the final battle from Megaman Zero 4 serves as a reference to the Megaman series, which the FNaFb series had already made several references to. # Freddy's speech is another reference to the same game, being taken straight from the scene right before the aforementioned final battle. It also might serve to reflect Freddy's antiheroic nature and alude to the final battle of Act 3. # Phantom B.B.'s laugh tells that there's more to see of him after Act 2. # Reference to the battle against Vile. # Chica saying her typical phrase, cause that's Chica. # Toad is heard despite not appearing in the games, likely because he's Sable & Joshua's profile picture in Game Jolt. Voice files of him slowed down are used as ambient sound in Act 3, too. # Freddy says his first two lines in the act. # The echoed lines are taken from one of the events where Freddy visits a previous scene from the series. The echo was added for this teaser. # The rest of the lines are alluding to the secret battle with Splash Woman. Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KyvvZhkVow&feature=youtu.be the video itself.